Activation of home screens on mobile devices has traditionally been accomplished with the use of buttons. The buttons are generally positioned adjacent to a display screen of the mobile device. At least one button is typically used to return the display screen of the mobile device to a home screen, desktop area, or control center.
In many instances, the buttons of the mobile device are disposed below or near a bottom edge of the display screen. Additionally, text concerning functions (e.g., Select, More, Back, or Exit) can be generated on the display screen above a particular button on some mobile devices to go back to a home screen and then to another application.